


Wet Dream

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Butt Plugs, Dream Sex, F/M, Lap Sex, Reverse Het, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is having a very hot, very embarrassing dream when who should walk in but Aradia, in the flesh. She persuades him to try something a little more fun before he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

Karkat moaned as he squatted up and down on the buttplug. It was even better than he imagined it would be. His bulge was rock hard as he continued his motions, and he was sure–

“Oh! Whoops.”

“What?!” Karkat quickly attempted to cover himself with his sweater, looking up to see who the other voice was. To his shock, it appeared to be Aradia, dressed in some sort of strange red outfit. “Aradia?! What the fuck!”

She gave a friendly wave. “Sorry! I took a wrong step and wound up in a random dreambubble.”

He blinked. “Dreambubble? What… oh, god damn it.” It suddenly dawned on Karkat that this was, in fact, a dream, and he was just reliving a particularly arousing (and embarrassing) memory.

“I can go, if you’d like,” Aradia offered. “Give you some privacy.”

“No, screw it,” Karkat replied, shuddering as he stood up off the buttplug. “Not if anybody can just waltz in here while I’m… hrm.”

“Oh, I’m the only one who could do that,” she replied, taking a quick glance around the figment of Karkat’s respiteblock. “And this bubble is pretty remote, so I doubt I’d wander in here a second time.”

Karkat looked around himself, not really sure how to gauge what she was saying. “So… nobody else will come in here.”

Aradia grinned. “Yep! So you could keep going.” She looked away, a dark red blush growing in her cheeks. “Or…”

“Or what?” He raised an eyebrow at her, awaiting a response, but instead of saying anything, Aradia simply reached down and grabbed at the protrusion in her pants. Karkat choked a bit. “Oh.”

“What you were doing was pretty hot, Karkat,” Aradia admitted, slowly stroking at her erection through her clothes. “And if you like it with that toy, I wonder if you’d like it more with a real bulge…”

Karkat blushed furiously as he stared at her erection, noticing a dark stain forming at the tip, and he felt a need. “So, uh… no one will know, right?”

“Not unless you tell them. My lips are sealed.” With that, Aradia hooked her fingers into her pants and pulled them down, letting her erect bulge spring free. It was seven inches long and quite thick, and Karkat gulped as he saw it.

He nodded. “Okay. So… how should we…” Before he could finish, a simple armless chair materialized behind Aradia, and she quickly sat down, leaning back and letting her bulge stand tall.

She grinned at him and patted her thigh. “Sit on my lap.”

“Oh. Okay.” Karkat stepped toward Aradia, and with her help, he quickly climbed on top of her, his bare legs astride her torso and her bulge nestled between the cheeks of his naked ass. Aradia held him up by his rear as she gently thrust against him, her burgundy shaft sliding against him.

“Ready?” she asked, looking him in the eyes. His ass was still slick with the lube he was using, so he simply nodded. Aradia gently lifted him up, lowering him until his pucker rested against the tip of her cock, Karkat bit his lip as she gently rocked upward, her bulge pressing at his rear more and more, until she finally breached his entrance, and Karkat groaned loudly as her tip slid into him.

“Oh _fuck_!” Karkat cried as she thrust into him. Aradia stopped moving, giving him a concerned look, but Karkat simply bounced up and down on top of her, taking more of her member into his asshole. “It’s so hot, holy shit.”

Satisifed, Aradia continued thrusting, moaning at the incredible heat of Karkat’s hole around her throbbing shaft. “Enjoying the ride, Karkat?”

“Fuck yes,” he moaned through gritted teeth. He could feel his ass stretching as he took more of Aradia’s thick cock into him, and his own bright red bulge was rock hard and dripping with precum, bobbing up and down with each thrust. “It’s so much better than a plug.”

“Well, I love the feeling of your tight little asshole around my bulge, too,” Aradia assured Karkat, making him groan as she drove him deeper onto her shaft. Soon, he’d taken in the entirety of her bulge, and Aradia grinned at the feeling of his bare buttocks slapping against her thighs. “And remember, this is a dream, so we can go as hard as you want,” she reminded him as she continued grinding into his depths.

Karkat bit his lip. “Oh god, you’re right. Harder.”

“How much harder?”

“It’s just a dream, right? Go nuts.”

Aradia chuckled. “If you say so.” With that, she lifted him almost entirely off of her bulge, just the tip remaining in his ass, then pushed him all the way back down, thrusting upward as she did. Karkat screamed as he took the entirety of Aradia’s thick cock once again, and his bulge fired out a particularly large spurt of precum, impacting on Aradia’s face. She simply grinned and licked it off her lips, then continued, pounding into Karkat with thrusts just as deep and hard as the first.

Karkat was a mess on top of her, moaning and swearing as Aradia’s bulge rammed into his well-loosened asshole, his bulge throbbing as the tip of her dick grinded against his gene bladder. “Fuck, Aradia, it’s so good, I’m gonna cum,” he muttered breathlessly as she continued fucking him, his own cock spattering precum every which way.

“Good! Let it all out! Spray it everywhere!” Aradia continued pounding Karkat’s asshole fully with her own throbbing bulge, and Karkat could feel that he was about to comply with her request. Finally, with a loud scream, he came, candy red genetic material bursting from the tip of his throbbing bulge. Aradia continued thrusting into him as he came, so his cum ended up everywhere, on his sweater and Aradia’s clothes and both of their faces, and all over the room as well. As he was still going, Aradia groaned loudly, and he felt her bulge explode inside of him, filling his colon with burst after burst of her own dark red material.

Karkat leaned forward against Aradia as he came down from his high. His ass was thoroughly sore, both inside and out, and Aradia’s bulge was still lodged firmly inside him. His colon was bloated with her prodigious release, and he was sticky all over with his own bright red material. And yet, despite all of that, he still felt immensely satisfied. Aradia was her usual sanguine self, and she raised a hand to gently raise Karkat’s chin, planting a quick peck on his lips.

“That was fun,” she said with a smile. “Maybe we can do this again sometime?”

Karkat looked away, blushing. “Um, yeah. Absolutely.”

Aradia grinned even wider “Great! Anyway, I think you’re going to wake up soon. But you know where to find me!”

Before he realized it, Karkat was back in the waking world, laying on his back in a pile of horns. He was fully clothed and his ass was completely untouched… though, embarrassingly, the front of his pants was thoroughly stained red with his nocturnal emissions. “God damn it,” he grumbled as he quickly got up to changed. Still, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed his encounter with Aradia. He would have to track her down again… maybe even while he was awake.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
